


Reiner x Reader x Bert

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Reiner x Reader x Bert

You had been in the cadet corps for a while. About 3 years actually. One more year until graduation. Over these 3 years you had grown feelings for Reiner Braun. Sometimes he could be an arrogant prick but he was also strong and determined. You weren't that close to him but you were close to his friend Bertholt Hoover who almost never left his side.   
One day, during basic training you were sparing with Bertholt when Reiner came up to the two of you.  
"Care to spar Y/N?" He asked, slightly unentertained.  
"Sure, just don't hold back."  
"Like I wou--"  
Before he could finish his sentence you lunged at him. Since you were quite short you swiped low, at his knees to weaken him. He was quick though. Maybe you had finally met a worthy opponent.  
You swiped at the back of his knees which caused him to fall to the ground. As he was falling he managed to grab your arm and pull you down with him. You landed on top of him with a grunt, but you weren't going to let him take advantage of your position. You attempted to jump back up but he pulled you back down and flipped the both of you over. You were too small to get away.  
"Fuck you Reiner."  
"What Y/N, mad that I won?"  
"You didn't win yet."  
"Clearly I did."  
Even though he was holding you down, you tried your best to flip him over. It didn't work and you just ended up struggling underneath him.  
"Quit struggling, I won"  
"Than get off."  
"No."  
He leaned close to you ear and whispered, "My dorm, 2 am, be there or else." Just the tone of his words sent shivers down your spine. After those words were spoken to you, Reiner got up and then helped you to you feet. As he began walking away with Bertholt he looked back an winked at you. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks so you quickly turned away.  
<<< time skip to that night >>>  
You laid on the floor of room, stressing about the events that were going to occur at 2 am. It wasn't that late so you decided to go to your friend Christa for advice. You knocked on her door and waited. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Christa.  
"Hey Y/N. It's kinda late, what's going on?"  
"I don't know. I think I have a date with Reiner but I don't even know what to wear."  
"Oh honey, I'll help you get ready."  
"Really?"  
"Any day Y/N."  
You and Christa made your way back to your room. She immediately made her way to your closet in search for something sexy. Her attention turned to short, red body-con dress. Your eyes went wide as she pulled it out of your closet. You couldn't even remember why you had it.  
"Will this do?"  
"Um yeah."  
She threw the dress at you while she looked for some shoes and jewelry.  
"Put that on, we can worry about your hair later."  
You nodded as you trudged to the bathroom. You were procrastinating so much that Christa began banging on the door. You knew she just wanted to help but god she could be a pain in your ass. You let her into the bathroom hesitantly.  
"Y/N! Why aren't you dressed?" You shrugged and she sighed. She grabbed the dress out of your hands.  
"Change, i'll help you get this on." You nodded and began to remove your cadet uniform. Once it was off, Christa helped you get the dress on. You had to admit it complimented your curves well. You then were handed a pair of matching heels.  
"Now what are you going to do with that hair of yours?" You shrugged. Your [h/l | h/c] hair was down and messy. Christa began rummaging through your drawers, looking for a brush and anything else that would help. She sat you down on the bed and crawled behind you.  
After the menace of brushing your hair was over, she began a french braid to the side.  
"You look stunning Y/N."  
"Thanks." You checked the time. Your clock read 1am. So you had 1 hour until your meeting with Riener, would it hurt to go over a little earlier? You decided no so you made your way down the hall to Reiner's room. You hesitated but then knocked on the door. You heard him call out from inside the room.  
"Get in here Bert." You entered, even though you weren't expected. There in the center of the room stood Reiner in just a towel. He must have just got out of the shower.. since his hair was wet and matted down. He noticed you entering the room and although your precence was unexpected he was not displeased.  
"You're early Y/N."  
"Just couldn't wait."  
"You sound sarcastic..."  
"I don't even know why I am here in the first place."  
"I can show you."  
And just like that he dropped his towel revealing his great length. You eyes went wide.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Very much." You began walking towards him seductively. You could tell he was eager to touch you. The moment you were close enough to touch, Reiner pulled you close. Without missing a beat he began to kiss you, it was soft at first but soon turned passionate. He slid his arms up, under your dress and began massaging your breasts before removing your dress and bra. You moaned into his touch. He began to trail kisses down your neck, leaving small bites that would leave marks later. He moved back up so he could whisper in your ear.  
"I want everyone to know that your mine." He began to bite your neck harder earning a small moan from you. He soon began finding his way to your breasts, where he bit down softly on the nipple. At this point you were a moaning mess. He pushed you gently on the bed and kissed you on the lips. Soon you heard a knock on the door and Reiner began to curse.   
"Fuck! Its Bertholdt."   
"Why is Bert here," You asked, concerned.   
"He was supposed to help me fuck you."   
"He what?!"  
"Yeah."   
"I'm ok with that. I don't want to ruin your plans."   
Bertholdt walked over, stripping as he got closer. Y/N began to blush a lot. Together, both men got onto the bed. Reiner positioned himself in between Y/N and Bertholdt positioned himself above Y/N’s mouth. By this point she was a blushing mess. Bertholdt slid his throbbing member into Y/N’s mouth while Reiner slid into her small hole. Her soft moans vibrated against Bertholdt’s member as she sucked, causing him to moan out. As Reiner began to thrust faster, Y/N began to suck harder. Everyone in the room began to moan louder. Bertholdt soon came and pulled out from Y/N’s mouth as she swallowed. He moved down and slid his length into her ass. In unison, Riener and Bertholdt thrusted, faster and faster. One after another, they all came. As Reiner began to clean up he noticed Bertholdt and Y/N were asleep. He laughed a bit and laid down with them before falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
